


I should ink my skin (with your name)

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Scott and Stiles bromance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your –” Scott tries again, pointing at Stiles frantically while laughing. “back. Fuck.”</p><p>Stiles runs to the bathroom, ignoring the pain on his head and legs and turns so he can see his back in the mirror. “What the fuck?” He screams as a camera goes off and Scott shouts 'yes!'.</p><p>-<br/>In which Stiles makes really bad decisions when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should ink my skin (with your name)

There are hangovers and there are _hangovers_.

Stiles had been through both but when he wakes up in the morning after Scott's bachelor party he feels like this is the worst he ever felt. His body seems like it was crushed by a wrecking ball, his stomach has those bad kinds of butterflies and he can barely open his eyes because the light makes his head hurts even more.

He is curled into a ball under the covers and praying for a quick death when Scott stumbles inside his room, laughing and singing like he hadn't got wasted the night before too.

“Fuck you.” Stiles slurs as Scott throws himself on the bed. “Fuck all the werewolves, fuck everything.”

Scott laughs even louder and – god when did his laugh became so annoying – but sneaks a hand under the covers to hold Stiles' arm anyway. “Oh.” Stiles moans as the pain starts to lessen. “Okay, I think I love you again. But just a little.”

“I know.” Scott says solemnly. “Dude, I'm getting married tomorrow.”

Stiles shakes his head fondly, blinking as he tries to adjust his eyes to the light. Stupid bright bedroom, he should have taken Lydia's advice and bought curtains before he moved in. “Duh.” He mocks, running a hand over his face. “Having cold feet already?”

“Never!” Scott answers quickly. “I'm so excited!” His entire face lights up and it's like watching a puppy getting a new toy.

God, people shouldn't be allowed to look happy so early in the morning. When he tells Scott so, his friend lets out a laugh and informs it's not even morning anymore.

“Go take a shower.” Scott orders, rolling his eyes as Stiles tries to give him a sad face. “I'm going to get you something to eat.”

Scott is gonna be a great father, Stiles thinks as he finally gets up, stern but sweet and caring at the same time. Allison is lucky to marry him, but it's okay because Scott is lucky to have Allison too.

And Stiles is the luckiest to have them both in his life.

The look on his face must give his thoughts away because Scott is suddenly by his side, pulling him into a warm hug. “You stink.” He complains. Stiles laughs, tightens his arms around him and then finally takes a step back.

“Burger and fries.” He claps Scott's back and turns to the bathroom.

There's a gasp behind him, followed by a loud _oh my god_ and then Scott is collapsing on the floor with a thud, laughing like Stiles never heard him laugh before. “What?” Stiles asks.

“You –” Scott wheezes, struggling to catch his breath only to start laughing again. “I can't. Oh my _god._ ”

“Scott, _what?_ ”

“Your –” He tries again, pointing at Stiles frantically while laughing. “back. Fuck.”

Stiles runs to the bathroom, ignoring the pain on his head and legs and turns so he can see his back in the mirror. “ _What the fuck?_ ” He screams as a camera goes off and Scott shouts 'yes!'.

–

“Stop squirming, no one can see.” Scott hisses as he and Stiles walk into the backyard of Mrs. McCall's house where their family and friends are gathered for dinner.

It's nice to have they all here after everything. Even though it's still weird to see Derek and Mr. Argent having a deep conversation about basketball like they weren't enemies a couple years ago, or Isaac and Scott's mom talking about their work at the hospital like they hadn't killed a centaur together last week.

“You don't know.” Stiles whispers back. “Maybe today is the day Lydia finally wants to see me shirtless.”

“Still not happening, Stiles.” Lydia herself says from behind them, making Stiles jump and immediately clutch at his shirt. She arches an eyebrow at him, watching his face curiously before deeming him not worth her time and walking towards Allison to get a glass of orange juice.

Scott smiles at Stiles' scared face. “I still don't know how everything always happens to you.”

Stiles sighs. “Me neither.”

–

“You're acting weird.” Stiles' dad says, handing him a glass of water because apparently he's not old enough to not obey his dad when he says Stiles is not allowed to drink again.

Stiles takes the glass, pretending he didn't hear what his dad said. Unfortunately, when Stiles tries to avoid his dad's inquisitive face, his eyes land on Derek taking a sip of his beer, head thrown back and Adam's apple bobbing slowly as he swallows.

It's incredibly unfair how he manages to make every little action seem a 100% more sexy than it truly is.

“What happened last night?” His dad moves to stand in front of him, blocking Stiles' vision of Derek laughing at whatever joke Kira just told him.

“Nothing.” He squeaks – there's no other way to describe the sound he let out – making his dad arch an eyebrow and give him a knowing look. Stiles clears his throat before trying again. “Nothing happened.”

“Okay.” He says. “But if you get arrested, I don't know you. Understand?”

“Crystal clear, pops.” He answers distractedly.

His dad sighs, gives Stiles a fond look. “I don't know where I went wrong with you.”

Stiles laughs.

–

He manages to avoid Derek during the entire dinner, pretending to be engaged on another conversation with whoever is closest to him or escape to the bathroom every time Derek tries to talk. It's probably for the best, Stiles figures, even though Derek looks hurt when Stiles pretends not to see him.

Welcome to my life, Stiles thinks. He spent days, sometimes _weeks_ , feeling hurt just because Derek was on a date with someone else or simply flirting with the waitress when they were out having lunch.

Stiles knows it's not Derek's fault, but it pains him nonetheless.

The first time he realized his feelings for Derek were stronger than a common friendship was after spending a night having a Die Hard marathon at Derek's loft. They had eaten pizza for dinner with a blanket thrown over their legs and when it was finally time to go home Stiles' first thought was _but I don't want to go_. As Derek guided him to the door, joking about the movie, all Stiles could think about was how it would be nice to just stay, spend the night with Derek in his bed, kiss him awake in the morning so they could have sex and then cuddle because Stiles would be cold and Derek's body is so warm.

Those feelings only evolved with time and it got to the point where Stiles had to control himself not to give something away. He started to avoid staying in a room alone with Derek for too long and even stopped going out with other people because he spent most of the date talking about Derek.

Until last night Stiles thought he could deal with the unrequited feelings and being alone. He always thought he'd have time to go on dates after finally getting over Derek and their friendship wouldn't suffer a bit.

Until last night he never imagined Derek would find out how much Stiles loves him, how he can't live without Derek anymore.

But then, his stupid drunk self decided to go and get a _tattoo_ of Derek's name on his back.

_Who even does that?_

He doesn't have the money to get it removed and he certainly can't let Derek know Stiles is the crazy stalking type that goes around having random names tattooed on his body. Well, not random names per se, but – it's still the worst thing that could have happened to him.

“Derek wants to know why you're acting weird.” Isaac puts a hand on his shoulder. “He said he would come here and ask you himself, but then you would run to the mountains so –” He waves around like saying _here I am_ and pats Stiles' back – right over the tattoo.

Stiles jumps like he just had been burned and turns to glare at him. “I'm fine, fuck off.”

Isaac's eyes widen for a second and he looks up, presumably at Derek, before turning to Stiles again. “Fine, yeah.”

“I got wasted yesterday, how _Derek_ thinks I'm supposed to be feeling?” It's stupid, Stiles knows it. He shouldn't be angry at Derek or Isaac and especially, he shouldn't be screaming at Scott and Allison's pre-wedding dinner.

Isaac shrugs, unabashed by Stiles' sudden outburst. “Derek says you should calm down.”

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles curses, surprised by how _much_ he means it.

He's just – tired. Tired of lying and getting hurt and not having what he wants. His best friend is getting married with the girl of his dreams and will probably have lots of kids and Stiles is happy for him, he truly is. But sometimes it gets too much.

Because Stiles wants those things too. He wants to own a house and get married with the person he loves, he wants to get home after work to Derek sitting on the couch reading some stupid book and fall sleep with Derek's arms around him.

He blinks back the tears, glaring at Isaac who still has his hand on Stiles' back. “Dude, we all got wasted last night.” Isaac says. “Calm down.”

“Shut up.” Stiles hisses. “And take your hand off my back.”

Isaac flinches and then his face opens up in a smile. “I knew you were freaking out because of the tattoo.” Stiles freezes, gaping at Isaac while he laughs. “It was just a dare, dude. Chill.”

“What?”

“Come on. It's not that bad.” Stiles' head is spinning. He can hear Scott calling his name, asking if he's okay, telling him to drink some water, but before Stiles can think again, his fist is colliding with Isaac's jaw with a loud crack.

He regrets it as soon as Isaac stumbles back and gives him an incredulous look. “I'm sorry.” Stiles whispers quickly. “I'm so sorry.”

Turning back, he ignores his dad reaching out for him and runs to his car as fast as he can.

–

Stiles is usually the one who knows how to solve all their problems.

When they are planning something and Scott goes to the _no killing_ plan and Derek and Mr. Argent prefer the _getting rid once and for all_ method, Stiles will step up and give the option C, D or E while having plans F, G and H planned ahead.

It works for Stiles and the pack.

He feels useful and they don't need to risk their lives like they used to do before.

In moments like this, when Stiles himself fucked everything up and he can't think of a way to solve it, he tends to lock himself inside his apartment and avoid the world until Scott comes to drag him out three days later. Except Scott's wedding is tomorrow and Stiles can't just miss it. For more that he knows Scott would cancel all their plans for him, it would be incredibly selfish of Stiles to let his best friend do that.

But still, he has a tattoo on his back and an ache in his heart, his head hurts and now his hand too. He ruined the pack dinner by having a fight with Isaac, Derek is hurt and Lydia probably wants to skin him alive. It's a freaking disaster and he doesn't know what to do.

He sits on the couch, burying his face in his hands and sighs. “I'm so stupid.” He yanks at his hair in frustration. “So fucking stupid.”

“Yeah.” Derek says from behind him. “You are.”

Stiles doesn't even jump, used to Derek being sneaky like this all the time, just snorts humorless and tries his best not to look at him. “How many times have I told you to use the fucking door?”

“Would you have answered if I did?” He asks, coming to stand in front of Stiles.

“Probably not.” He concedes, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I'm sorry but –”

“Scott was with his friends from the hospital.” Derek starts. Stiles looks at him confused, he has no idea what Derek is talking about. “So he didn't see Isaac taking a shot of tequila and asking a guy where he got his stupid tattoo.”

Oh, Stiles blinks. “I don't really –”

“Shut up and listen.” Derek growls. Stiles wishes it would take more than just Derek angry to make his cock twitch inside his pants, but apparently Derek's face plus that sound is enough. He feels his face heat up and hopes that Derek doesn't take the sudden rise on his heartbeat for what it is. “The guy asked why we wanted to know and Isaac said it's because he wanted to get one.”

“I remember that.” Stiles says, despite Derek telling him no to. But whatever – Derek knows him well enough by now to know that Stiles hates to be told what to do.

“Yeah, you remember making fun of Isaac's idea too?” Derek asks. Stiles gulps and shakes his head. “Then you also don't remember Isaac daring you to get one, saying he would give you a hundred bucks if you got my name tattooed on your back.”

Stiles closes his eyes, feeling stupid and humiliated. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Derek inquires. “For agreeing, acting like an asshole one day before your best friend's wedding or punching Isaac over a _fake tattoo?_ ”

Stiles looks up at Derek immediately, eyes widen and mouth hanging open. “Fake tattoo?”

“Yes.” Derek hisses. “You really think we'd let you get a tattoo while you're drunk?”

“No.” He rushes to say. “Yes. I don't fucking know, okay?” His mind is running a mile now, he's trying to sort out his thoughts but he has a fucking headache and on top of that there's so much guilt Stiles thinks he's going to throw up. “I'm sorry.” He finally says. “I'm really really sorry. It's just – it's been a hard day for me.”

“Get your shit together.” Derek orders, making Stiles flinch “Call everybody, apologize, do whatever you have to, but get yourself together until tomorrow.”

The way Derek says it, so angry and frustrated snaps something inside Stiles.

Derek doesn't have the right to feel hurt like this, Stiles thinks, doesn't need to throw all this shit on him. “Fuck you.” He says. And watching the way Derek freezes, obviously not knowing what to do, makes all the pain worth it. “Fuck you.” Stiles repeats, standing and pointing angrily at Derek's face. “Don't come here and give me a fucking lecture. I know what I did, you don't need to rub that on my face. So fuck you.”

“Well –” Derek starts, stalking towards Stiles so they can be face to face. “I'm sorry if I'm not entirely happy with watching you freak out about getting a tattoo of my name. I forgot that everything related to me makes you sick.”

Stiles opens his mouth, tries to speak once, twice but nothing comes out. He just blinks at Derek, confused.

Derek huffs, starts to walk around the room nervously before stopping by the door. When he looks at Stiles again, his expression is completely different – anger being replaced with sadness. “I just wish you could tell me what I did.” He says. There's pain in his eyes and Stiles feels so taken back by it that he stumbles, collapsing on the couch again. “You're avoiding me and I don't know how to change that. I thought we were –” Derek stops then, swallows before adding “friends.”

“We are.” Stiles whispers weakly. God, he really fucked up this time. He was so focused on his feelings that he forgot about Derek's. “We are friends.”

“Then what did I –”

“Nothing!” He interrupts. Even though they might never be the friends they were before Stiles realized he is in love with Derek, he can't just let Derek get out thinking he's the one to blame. Derek has enough things to feel guilty for, Stiles doesn't need to add something else. “Nothing! It's all on me. I started to make up excuses to not hang out with you and ignored your phone calls. It's not your fault.”

“Why?” Derek asks again, walking to the couch and sitting beside Stiles. “If you have a problem you can tell me. I will help you with anything, you know that.” He takes Stiles' hand in his, thumb stroking Stiles' palm slowly. “I miss you.”

The thing about their friendship is that something in Derek always makes Stiles be honest with him, so when Derek asks something – Stiles can't simply lie, not anymore.

“I'm in love with you.” Stiles confesses finally, heart hammering inside his chest. “I realized I'm in love with you and I was scared. Of losing you and making things awkward in the pack.” He closes his eyes, not wanting to look at Derek's expression just now. This is going to change everything between them, and Stiles can't deal with that. “I'm sorry but I – I just do. I love you.”

Stiles sighs, finally opening his eyes but still refusing to look at Derek's face. He watches their hands instead, the way they fit so nicely. Derek's long fingers so different from Stiles', but still so perfect together.

“Look at me.” Derek whispers. “Please.” Stiles shakes his head slowly. He survived a kanima, a nogitsune possessing him, fought werewolves and other things, but this – this Stiles is not strong enough to face. “Stiles, I want to see your eyes when I tell you that I love you too.”

He looks up then, can't not look. His heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest and when Derek smiles Stiles has to count his fingers to check if he's not actually dreaming.

“You – do?”

“Yes.” Derek laughs, full body laughs. It's beautiful and the best thing Stiles has ever seen. “I don't know how you managed to miss that. I text you all the time, I know how to cook your favorite food, I even watch The Expendables with you even though I hate Sylvester Stallone.”

Stiles snorts because he doesn't even like The Expendables, just watches because he knows it will annoy Derek. “I love you.” Derek repeats, and wow, it's even better the second time. It makes Stiles feel powerful somehow, like those three words can make him unstoppable.

“I love you, too.” Stiles says it back, because he likes being able to say it out loud, wants to repeat it over and over every day, make sure Derek won't ever forget it.

Throwing his arms around Derek's shoulder he fits their mouths together, licks Derek's bottom lip and moans deeply as Derek runs his hands under his shirt. “God, don't ever stop kissing me.”

“I promise.” Derek laughs and kisses him again.

–

Allison and Scott get married the other day and Stiles pats Melissa on the shoulder as she cries.

Derek catches the bouquet after an elaborated plan between Allison and Lydia. When Stiles winks at him, Derek blushes and shakes his head fondly.

The tattoo comes off three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be short, funny and really cute.
> 
> I failed.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
